


Fainting and Scares

by CanaryWarrior



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen, Harry is a very angsty person, and he always assumes the worst, he's so scared of losing Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: Tim faints and Harry naturally assumes the worst.





	Fainting and Scares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had an angsty idea and naturally, I had to write it! I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Harry, Tim, and Pikachu were currently at Harry’s apartment. It had been a few days since the R/Mewtwo/Howard event. Harry was told to take time off from work to recuperate, and to see if there were any side effects of his week-long merge with Pikachu. Tim decided to stay, which Harry was overjoyed at. He was so proud of Tim for saving him and the city and was so happy that he was giving him a second chance. Harry watched Tim and Pikachu as they interacted on the couch and felt a pang. If Harry hadn’t left Tim, he could’ve had this much sooner. He really messed up all those years ago, he couldn’t mess up this time. He couldn’t lose his son, he just couldn’t.

Then Tim got up from the couch and began to walk toward the kitchen for a glass of water. Suddenly, as he was mere steps from Harry, he swayed as a wave of dizziness hit him. Tim’s eyes closed and he fainted.

“Tim!” Harry shouted and rushed towards Tim as he began to fall. He barely managed to catch Tim. Tim sunk to the floor, with Harry holding him up slightly with his hands behind Tim’s back. Pikachu rushed over with a concerned “Pika!”

“Tim, wake up! Please wake up! Tim!” Harry shouted. His heart was racing. The last person he held in his arms like this was his wife, Amara. She had collapsed suddenly one day, and that was how they found out she was sick. And now Tim fainted too. Oh, god, Harry thought. What if Tim was sick, like Amara? What if he died? Harry couldn’t bear to think about it. He was a mess when he lost his wife, and he ended up pushing Tim away. He lost ten precious years with Tim. What if he loses Tim permanently? Harry barely handled Amara dying, he wouldn’t be able to keep himself together if Tim died. His wife and son were his world, and he already lost one of them. Harry doesn’t know what he would do if Tim died. Tim had to be okay, he just had to be.

Pikachu kept nudging Tim, as if it would rouse him. Harry was not as calm as the electric Pokemon, and he kept shouting “Tim, please wake up! I can’t lose you too…please,” his voice cracking at the last word as his eyes teared up. The tears started streaming down his face. A few seconds later, Tim shifted in his arms and his eyes opened.

“Dad? What happened?” Tim asked groggily. His head was pounding and he still felt dizzy. He tried to sit up, but when he did, the wave of dizziness hit him again and he felt Harry lower him to the floor (was he holding him the entire time?)

Harry tried to keep his voice from shaking. “You fainted, Tim. You just collapsed.”

Tim didn’t know how to respond to that. “Oh.” He closed his eyes for a few seconds and waited for the dizziness to pass. He opened his eyes when he realized how dry his throat was. “Can I get some water?”

Harry nodded quickly. “Of course.” He set Tim down gently and rushed to get a bottle of water from the fridge. He opened it and helped Tim sit up so he could drink it.

Tim gratefully accepted the bottle and drank from it. He surprisingly drank more than half. “I think I was just a bit dehydrated. I’ll be fine,” Tim said and attempted to get up.

“Hey, slow down,” Harry tried to get Tim to sit back down. “Kid, I think you should see a doctor.” Tim looked like was about to argue so Harry continued. “Please…please see a doctor, just in case.” What if Tim had something far worse than dehydration? What if he had what Amara had? Harry couldn’t lose Tim. He couldn’t lose the one person he loves most.

Tim hesitated. “I’m fine.”

Harry then decided to be honest, hoping he would convince Tim to see a doctor. “Tim, when I saw you faint, I was terrified. Did you know that’s how we found out your mom was sick? She fainted, right in front of me. It all happened so quickly, I couldn’t even catch her. I barely caught you. So please, go see a doctor, just in case. I can’t lose you too.” Harry meant every word. He couldn’t lose Tim, he refused to. He would do anything to make sure Tim lived.

Tim was surprised. He didn’t know how his parents found out his mom was sick. He looked at Harry’s tear streaked face. Tim could see how terrified and sad he was, and he couldn’t make him feel worse. “Okay, I’ll go.” Tim hesitated before adding “But only if you come with me.” Tim honestly felt fine and he knew he didn’t really drink much water during and after the R fiasco. Dehydration was a reasonable assumption, but he didn’t want his father to worry, especially after he got unmerged from Pikachu only a few days ago.

“Of course I’ll come with you, kid.” Nothing would stop Harry from being there for his son, especially since there’s a chance he might…Harry shook his head. No, he wouldn’t think that again. If he thought that, he wouldn’t be able to keep it together. He gently helped Tim up and guided him to a chair. He then got their jackets and helped Tim up.

“I can walk on my own,” Tim said while putting his jacket on. 

Harry realized that his son was quite independent, but that wasn’t going to stop him from helping Tim. They went to the doctor. Harry internally panicked the entire time, but tried to keep it together for Tim’s sake. The doctor informed them that Tim was only suffering from dehydration and exhaustion, which was unsurprising given the hectic events Tim experienced. The doctor told Harry to make sure Tim drinks water, sports drinks, juices, etc. to regain his strength. Tim and Harry thanked the doctor and went home, but not before Harry made a quick stop at a grocery store.

Once they were home, Tim remarked “I told you it was just dehydration.”

Harry glanced at his son. “And exhaustion. Why didn’t you tell me how you were feeling earlier?” Tim probably didn’t tell him because he hadn’t been there for his son in years. Did Harry really mess up so badly that Tim wouldn’t even talk to him about his health?

“I thought it wasn’t a big deal, that it was nothing to worry about,” Tim responded while sipping a bottle of water.

“Kid…” Harry started, “I’m always going to worry about you. I was so scared when you fainted, Tim. I was terrified that I was going to lose you…” Harry nearly choked up. 

Tim saw that Harry was very effected by this. He didn’t realize how scared his father was. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Harry felt guilty that he made Tim think that his was his fault. “No, Tim, don’t apologize… I’m the one who’s sorry. I should’ve been there for you for all those years, but I wasn’t. I’m so sorry, Tim. And I’m sorry that I made you feel like you couldn’t come talk to me.”

“Dad…” Tim was speechless. He couldn’t think of anything to say in response to Harry’s emotional outburst (probably because he was exhausted), so he said “I just didn’t want to stress you out. The doctors told you to take it easy.”

Harry was shocked. Tim shouldn’t be taking care of and worrying about him, it should be the other way around. But then again, he hadn’t taken care of his son in years, Harry realized with a pang. No wonder Tim didn’t want to tell him anything. “Tim, it’s not your job to look after me.”

Tim wasn’t ready to have a deep, emotional conversation with his father. Not yet, anyways. “Well someone has to make sure you don’t get merged with a Pokemon again,” he joked weakly. His joke did not affect his father’s mood.

Harry sighed. He wasn’t an idiot, he could see that Tim wasn’t ready to open up to him, which broke his heart. “Okay, Tim. But please promise me that you’ll take care of yourself,” Harry pleaded, as if he had the right to ask his son to promise him something. Of course he didn’t have the right to, but he had to make sure that Tim wouldn’t die. He couldn’t lose him.

“Alright,” Tim said softly. “I’m tired. I’m going to lie down for a bit,” he said, ending the conversation.

“Okay, kid. Just remember to drink those fluids. Let me know if you need anything.” Harry wasn’t there for Tim for a decade, and he was determined to be there for him now.

Tim nodded. “Okay, thanks Dad.” He petted Pikachu and went to his room. 

Harry watched Tim go to his room. He couldn’t believe that Tim had been unwell the entire time and he didn’t even notice. A world class detective didn’t notice his own son’s health. The detective put his head into his hands. Why didn’t he notice? God, what if Tim had actually been sick like Amara? What would Harry have done then? He was so scared when Tim fainted. Harry thought he would lose the one person he loves more than anything. When the doctor assured him that Tim was physically fine aside from the dehydration and exhaustion, Harry felt so relieved. He just got his son back, he couldn’t lose him. If Harry ever lost Tim…God, it was too painful to even think about.

Harry vowed that he would do the best he can to help and take care of Tim. He knows that Tim is an independent adult, but that won’t stop him. He can’t mess up his second chance, and he definitely can’t lose Tim.


End file.
